When a product is to be presented, for example to a customer or potential buyer, parameters not directly linked to the product itself may create visible effects in relation to the product presentation. For example, a particular background color or pattern may enhance the colors of the product itself and make the product stand out from the environment. Another example is that light having particular wavelengths and/or having a particular angle of incidence in relation to the product may also create effects of the product display.
A problem related to product presentation is that a parameter setting that is optimal for attracting distant viewers of the product on display may not be optimal for presenting the product to a nearby viewer and vice versa.
Therefore, there is a need for improved and more dynamic lighting arrangements (i.e. systems) for product presentation.